


Get It Like An Itch I Can't Scratch

by grownheaux



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Banter, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grownheaux/pseuds/grownheaux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Louis is currently perched on Nick’s lap, while Nick slowly fucks long fingers in and out of him, or at least he’s trying to if Louis would just stop fucking moving.  Neither one of them are quite sure how their lazy Sunday afternoon turned into this but neither Nick nor Louis is complaining."</p><p>Nick fingerfucks Louis on a hot summer day on their couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get It Like An Itch I Can't Scratch

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so I decided that shameless smut was the best way to go.  
> The prompt kinda just crept up on me, and I have no idea why. So, I suppose this is in dedication to the lack of fingering fics and tomlinshaw fics.
> 
> Enjoy.

“Louis, stop fucking fidgeting”, Nick huffs, punctuating each word with a dig of his fingers in Louis’ hip, trying to keep Louis still but only causing him to squirm further.

Louis levels Nick with an annoyed look. “Fuck off, Nick” he manages to get out through his stream of loud groans.

Louis is currently perched on Nick’s lap, while Nick slowly fucks long fingers in and out of him, or at least he’s trying to if Louis would just _stop fucking moving_. Neither one of them are quite sure how their lazy Sunday afternoon turned into this but neither Nick nor Louis is complaining.

If the blame could be put on anyone, it’s definitely Louis’ fault they’re completely naked and making a mess on their living room couch. Louis was doing that _thing_ where he just looked so tiny and hot, curled in on himself with a blanket pushed down to his waist, just barely covering his feet, distractedly watching whatever shit show was on at the moment. His hair looked soft where it was flopped against his forehead, and Nick could make out Louis’ hard nipples through his threadbare shirt, reacting to the blow from the AC combating the summer heat. Nick was hardly at fault for was reacting the way any normal, sane human being would: totally ignoring Louis’ greeting and opting to tear off his clothes instead.

Nick is about to start complaining about Louis’ wriggling and general ungratefulness, seeing as Nick is working Louis towards what he can only imagine is going to be a great orgasm, but any protests he’s ready to give are muffled as Louis covers Nick’s lips with his own, obviously trying to shut him up. Louis arches his back, pushing his chest up against Nick’s and wraps an arm around Nick’s shoulders, drawing him closer. The kiss is slow and hungry, like their trying to devour one another with wide sweeps of tongue and sucking on lips. Louis grinds up against Nick’s stomach, shuffling a little higher up Nick’s lap, their nipples rubbing causing both Nick and Louis to groan into the kiss. Nick breaks away first, in favor of dropping over exaggerated, loud kisses along the line of Louis’s jaw, rough with stubble, and down his neck, where he knows Louis’ most ticklish . A stream of giggles bubbles out of Louis’ mouth, he’s tucking his chin to his chest and jerking his head back and turning, trying to block Nick from going any further.

“You know I hate it when you do that. Stop it”, Louis says between his laughter and places his palm against Nick’s forehead, struggling to push his face away.

“It’s a new type of foreplay. Read about it in Cosmo”

Louis narrows his eyes and considers Nick for a moment, like can’t tell if he’s joking or not. But it doesn’t matter because Nick nuzzles his face into the crook of Louis neck again and nips and sucks at the tender skin there. Louis closes his eyes and accommodates him, throwing his head back to give Nick more access. Nick trails his assault upward and gently takes Louis’ ear between his teeth, summoning the sweetest noise out of him.

Nick unlatches from Louis’s earlobe and wraps an arm around his back, holding Louis closely as he reaches behind him for the lube on the coffee table. He rests his chin on Louis shoulder as he brings his other arm around to flip open the bottle’s cap and pour the content on his fingers. Louis winds both arms around Nick, holding him in an embrace and presses his face into the hollow of Nick’s throat.

Nick slowly eases his middle finger up to the first knuckle, but it goes as soon as it comes and leaves Louis whining with the loss of contact. Louis gasps into Nick’s mouth as he rubs playfully over Louis’s hole.

“Nick”, Louis groans.

Nick continues to apply the maddening blunt pressure of his fingers against Louis’s perineum and knead his ass at the same time, “Hmm?”

Louis’ lets out a noise sounding both vaguely annoyed and turned on all at once, “Stop fucking around”, his fingers moving up to the nape of Nick’s neck and scratching at the hair there, after a pause, “Please, babe”.

Louis arches his back beautifully as Nick finally presses in with two slick fingers. He spreads them wide and pushes in deep, making Louis keen when he curls his fingers. “God”, Nick breathes, “So fucking hot”.

And, fuck, he should be used to this by now. It’s been close to eight months since Nick met Louis down at the little bookshop not far from his flat. Nick came across him in the poetry and anthologies aisle and thought, hmm interesting. Not that Nick was usually one for checking out total strangers in public, but something drew him to Louis. He need to know him, he needed to see what it felt like when only he had the attention of those blue eyes. He had to see what that body looked like underneath those clothes. Right, yeah, that thought was completely out of line, he didn’t even know this guy but he couldn’t help himself.

After fumbling through an introduction and trying and failing at small talk, their one-sided conversation quickly lapped into silence for several long seconds, and Nick had never felt more stupid.

“Hi, ‘m Louis”

Needless to say, Nick never thought he’d even make it past that conversation much less end up with Louis in his bed for the past few months, but Nick wasn’t one to question fate.

But even after all this time and especially in moments like these, Nick’s brain can’t help but reel when Louis, who he’s come to know as one of the most guarded people Nick has ever met, just seems to fall apart for him. He’s thinks his dick might be getting even harder at the thought, if that were possible. He knows every inch of Louis by now, but it still fucks Nick up, being the only person getting to see Louis like this, not that he’s wishing for any different. It’s just – he can’t comprehend that he can take Louis apart with just his fingers alone and put him back together again, and Louis lets him.

Nick rubs over Louis’s prostate repeatedly, reveling in the little whimpers they draw out of him. Louis pulls back and places his hands on Nick’s shoulders, curling and uncurling his fingers, dragging his nails and leaving angry red marks along Nick’s skin. Nick hisses, turns his head sideways to rest it on Louis chest as he wraps the arm he’s not using to fuck Louis, tightly around his boy’s waist. Nick can hear Louis’ heartbeat, rabbiting in his chest, can feel his quick puffs of breath. They fan over Nick’s hair and forehead, and he realizes Louis must be staring down at him. Nick tilts his head back to hold Louis’s eye contact, frozen there, and the air feels charged then, so many things being said between them just from a single look. Nick’s eyes flit over Louis, taking in the dampened, curled ends of his hair due to the warmth and heat in the room, from the closeness of their bodies, the flush in his cheeks, his darkened eyes, and with Louis’ hungry gaze trained right on him, Nick can only assume he looks much the same.

Still holding eye contact, Nick presses a tender, opened mouth kiss to Louis chest, right under the ‘H’ of his ‘It Is What It Is’ tattoo. It’s a little salty what with the sweat worked up between them. Louis moves his hands along Nick’s collarbones and shoulders and squeezes, his eyelids fluttering when Nick scissors his fingers, getting Louis properly stretched.

“You think you can come like this?” Nick implores quietly against the base of Louis’ throat. “Can I just finger you? God, I’d fucking love it if you let me, Lou”

He can see Louis swallowing hard, releasing a heavy exhale from his nose, like he’s at a loss for words, “Fuck—I, yeah, yeah babe. I want you to.”

With a particularly rough stroke, Louis sobs as he begins to rock his ass back on Nick’s fingers, the movement bumping their cocks together causing both Louis and Nick to gasp. Nick was so wrapped up in watching Louis and making him feel good, he’d been completely ignoring his own dick, caught between his and Louis’s bellies, smearing precome between the both of them. He can’t even bring himself to care, too preoccupied with working Louis open and trying to push him over the edge on Nick’s fingers alone.

Nick rests his forehead against Louis’ collarbones as he eases his fingers out of Louis. His fingers easily find Louis’ hole again—now pushing in with a third digit until he’s stretching Louis around the widest part of his fingers. “Oh my god, Nick”, Louis moans, managing to sound both parts fond and like a pornstar. Nick decides he’ll do anything to make Louis sound like that again.

Nick’s properly fucking in and out of Louis now, making sure to hit his prostate over and over again. Louis, in a sudden rush of affection, pushes his mouth against Nick’s cheek, dropping a couple of sloppy kisses, but keeps his lips there, as if he’s gotten lazy and his face has gone lax halfway through. His lips start slipping off their mark, and slide near Nick’s ear as he continues to rut down, their stubble scratching, putting them cheek-to-cheek, letting Nick hear every little hiccup and choked off groan that falls from Louis lips. Louis slumps forward, and Nick can feel how erratic Louis’ breathing really is, his chest falling and rising, right up against Nick’s, causing their hairs there to rub alongside each other. Louis pushes his hands into Nick’s hair, tugging, scrambling to find some purchase.

Nick widens his, admittedly large, palm against Louis’ backside as best as he can three fingers fucking deep and loosens his grip around Louis’ waist in favor of snaking his hand between the two of them to get a hold on Louis’ cock. Nick smears Louis’ precome down his length, tugging him off with quick, thorough strokes. Louis’ panting out hurried warm breaths against Nick’s skin, and he keeps making these little high pitch noises and they’re driving Nick crazy. Nick thinks he might come without even getting a hand on himself, but Louis beats him to it.

He goes tense in Nick’s arms, grip tightening in Nick’s hair, back strung taut, thighs flexing besides Nick’s own, and lets out a long, obscene moan, jizz lands on both their tummies and in Nick’s chest hair.  
Nick, just to be a bit of a prick, is relentless as he continues to rub roughly over Louis prostate and won’t let up on his cock until Louis starts to hiss in displeasure and unkindly slaps Nick’s hands away and pushes off his lap and falling onto the couch, kicking Nick in the thigh for good measure.

“You asshole”, Louis breathes with no real heat behind it, too exhausted to get too upset about it.

Nick lets out an undignified squawk and tries to sound annoyed, because, yeah he may have been pushing it just a bit and that certainly didn’t dignify any name calling, but he just can’t seem to keep the humor out of his voice, “Yeah, alright. I just got you off and the first thing I get is abuse, ‘s not like I don’t have a raging one _right here_ between my legs. Good job, way to treat your boyfriend, god you can be such an ungrateful little shit sometimes. My hand is cramping, y’know? Hurts like a bitch, really. But you know what? Whatever, it’s fine, no more orgasms, no more orgasms for _anybody_ because I am not –“,

but that’s all Nick gets to say before he’s being shoved onto his back, hand wrapped firmly around his dick and Louis is right there, a sold weight on top of him, jerking him fast and rough until Nick squeezes his eyes shut and throws his head back as he comes all over Louis fist in hot white spurts.

Louis licks the come off his hand and rest his head on Nick’s chest, making sure to steer clear of the come drying there, and waiting for Nick to come down and his breathing to even out.

Idly rubbing over one of Nick’s nipples, Louis breaks the silence,

“So, what was that about no more orgasms?”

“Shut up”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
